


Mistletoe

by elesseto



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesseto/pseuds/elesseto
Summary: It's a rare Christmas when the Exorcists are home for the holidays. Lavi and Lenalee spend it together.





	

“Johnny really outdid himself this year,” Lavi commented to Lenalee as they walked into the cafeteria, slowing down as they took in the sights.

Garlands of pine and holly were draped over everything–window ledges, chandeliers, even above the serving window. Paper chain links hung every in rows along the walls, and ribbons had been tied elegantly to wreaths on the great doors. One of the Finders, a quiet fellow named Andrew, was playing the guiter in the corner, while a Science department newcomer named Angelica was singing. There was applause every time they ended a tune and, as the last note carried across from the end of “O Come O Come Emmanuel,” Lenalee cheered merrily with the rest.

The air smelled delicious–roast beef, roasting vegetables, rosemary. Lenalee and Lavi loaded up their plates, finding room for second helpings. They even found room for dessert (Yorkshire pudding and chocolate souffles).

“I don’t think I can move,” Lavi sighed, leaning back from the table contentedly. They had picked a table by the wall, which was lucky, since Lavi had pushed the bench back for more comfortable post-dinner lounging.

Lenalee nodded, scooting in beside him and laying her head on his shoulder. “Jerry really outdid himself this year.”

They sat like that in companionable silence, listening to Andrew and Angelica perform, watching people come and go. The crowd began to dwindle down, and at last the music wound down, ending with a lovely, quiet “Silent Night.”

Jerry finished cleaning up and saw the only two left in the room were Lenalee and Lavi, both fast asleep, leaning against each other. He smiled and left the door open, tapping on a guard’s shoulder and warning him not to wake them up before retiring to his room.

xxx

Lavi woke with a crick in his neck and something warm against his side. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to see Lenalee drooped against him, still fast asleep. He smiled softly at her, not realizing he was doing so.

The room was dark, save for a few candles here and there, and light coming in from the hall. Someone had left the door open. The cafeteria was cooler now, and Lavi tried to tighten his scarf, wishing he had a blanket.

Lenalee stirred, and Lavi missed her warmth immediately as she rose, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. “What time is it?” she murmured.

“Don’t know,” he replied softly. “I’ll walk you back.”

She hummed and they rose to their feet, Lenalee walking tiredly toward the door. She brushed his side and he threw an arm over her shoulder to keep her steady. She sighed, yawning. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They paused just outside, looking at the decorations in the hall. Apparently Johnny hadn’t been finished. More garlands and wreaths hung around, leading around the corner and out of sight. Lavi felt a tug at his sleeve.

“What is it?” he asked softly, not wanting to break the calm of the late night.

“Look,” she said, pointing up.

He did, and saw a ribbon tied around a small bough of mistletoe, hanging on a nail above the doorjamb. It wasn’t there when they’d walked in earlier tonight, and Lavi glanced back down at Lenalee.

His heart stuttered when she rose up on her tiptoes, freezing as she came closer. Her nose brushed his jaw, and her lips–

Landed on his cheek, soft, resting there some moments before she drew away, smiling softly. “Thank you for being my friend, Lavi.”

He stared at her, stunned. She laughed softly. “Never been kissed under the mistletoe?” she teased, her voice quiet.

“Uh, no,” he said after a moment. “Not once.”

“Well, then I’m glad to be your first.”

He chuckled, laughter the only answer he had. Heart still stuttering with surprise, he said, “Well, Miss Lee, you seem to have taken my mistletoe virginity. Quite a feat.”

She laughed, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. “You had to ruin a perfectly lovely moment, didn’t you,” she chuckled.

She froze when she felt his lips pressed on her forehead, resting there for a long moment before he pulled away. “There,” he said, his voice barely a whisper, “now we’re even.”

She looked up at him, and was suddenly aware of how close they stood for the first time.

He smiled softly, so different from his usual grins and silliness. “I’m very glad to be your friend, Lenalee.”

She stared up at him, at his bright hair and vibrant eyes, and the look on his face–a look she’d never seen on him before.

“Come on,” he said, breaking eye contact, “let’s get you to bed.”

They walked back in silence, the air still and quiet but for their footfalls. The halls were cold; they stuck side-by-side, enjoying the warmth of the other. All too soon, they were in front of Lenalee’s door, and reluctantly, Lavi stepped away from her, dropping his hand from hers at last.

“Goodnight.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
